Dracula
" I am the son of the world First Murder, being good is not my think" - Dracula introducing himself. Dracula is the biological son of Cain and one of the most powerful Cambions to have ever lived, since he is much more powerful than what many would expect. Dracula is also one of the best soldiers under Ash's army and he is the second in command of the Destroyers. Dracula is one of the most powerful Cambions under Ash's army, rivalled only by Morgana and Xena: together they are described as the trio of Death, since they are capable to defeat almost any foe that comes against them. Biography Personality Phisycal Appearence Dracula is a handsome and lean man of medium stature who has dark blond hair and blue eyes. He often dresses in trendy and fashionable clothing, such as boot-cut jeans, button-up shirts, cardigans, scarves, and mirrored sunglasses. Sometimes he is also seen carring a leather jacket and he always has chains on his arms. Items * 'Twin Chain Blades -' Powerful weapons used by some Hell Knights, Dracula is greately skilled into using these weapons against his foes, making him very dangerous, since they greately bost his bloodlust. Powers and Abilities Dracula is one of the most powerful Cambions to be ever lived and he was one of the few that managed to give Sargeros trouble while he was still learning how to master his full powers, showing to be very powerful and dangerous. Powers * 'High Tier Demonic/ Vampire Powers -' At his basic level, Dracula is one of the most powerful Cambions to be ever lived, since he was fathered by Cain, granting him a level of power so great that many would flee rather than fight him. Dracula is powerful enough to easily best even Benjamin, the chief of the Winged, despite the latter being a far older and much more experienced fighter, showing once again his tremendous power. Dracula is seen by many as very powerful, since he also has all the power of a vampire, but to the highest level that anyone can ever have. ** 'Cosmic Awareness -' Dracula has a vast knowledge about the world thanks to his father, who lived long enough to see almost everything about the world around himself. ** 'Age Empowerment -' As a Vampire, Dracula's powers will become stronger as he ages and thanks to his current age he is maybe one of the stongest Vampire being, second only to Absalom, the Vampire God. ** 'Demonic/ Vampire Blood Empowerment -' Dracula is capable to drink blood to empower himself, becoming more powerful at second on how much blood he drinks: he can also drink Vampire and Demon blood with ease, becoming much more powerful than before. *** 'Low Tier Omnipotence -' Once Dracula drinks enough blood, he can even reach a level of Omnipotence, becoming as powerful as an Archangel. At this level Dracula is strong enough to fight and best the Chosen Ones that reach only a level of Low Tier Omnipotence, showing once again his tremendous powers. ** 'Advanced Demonic Smite -' Dracula has a very powerful smite that allows him to easily kill anything weaker than Middle Tier Angelic power, showing once again much dangerous he is. Due to his advanced age and his powers, Dracula does not need phisycal contact to do so and he can smite his foes just by thinking or gesturing toward them. If Dracula is supercharged, he can smite even some High Tier Angelic beings. * 'Blood Rage -' Even if Dracula never use his Blood Rage, he stated that if he activates it, he can almost reach the same power of a young Abyssal Cambion. Dracula however prefers not to use this power, because he fears he can enter into a state where he would go completely bloodthirsty. * 'Shapeshifting -' Dracula has some shapeshifting powers, but they are quite limited compared to most Cambions, since Hell Knights and Vampires do not have advanced shapeshifting powers. ** 'Fangs -' When Dracula is angry or he is near to blood, he will produce fangs like a Vampire that he can use to drink his victims blood. * 'Hematokinesis -' Due to his powerful Vampire side, Dracula is capable to manipulate his own blood and use oit into many ways, making him far more dangerous than what many would expect him to be: Dracula can also use and manipulate the blood of his opponents, allowing him to become far more powerful than what many would expect him to be. ** 'Blood Weapons -' Dracula is capable to use his blood to form weapons such as whipe or blades, allowing him to have other weapons should he ever be defeated and lose both of his Twin Blades. * 'Evil Manipulation -' As a Cambion, Dracula has a certain control over Evil and he can channel and empower his abilities with evil, dark emotions such as hatred and rage and use them to gain focus to fight his opponents. Dracula ususally use this ability when he is in battle, becoming almost a wild beast. ** 'Evil Empowerment -' Dracula can use the negative emotions to empower himself and become more dangerous than what he normally is: when he drinks blood and give up to his bloodlust, Dracula becomes far stronger than what he normally is and he was able to fight Benjamin even if the latter managed to almost drain him completely of blood. ** 'Malefic Force Manipulation -' Dracula can also manipulate the Evil forces, allowing him to become much more dangerous than before, since he can now use the evil energy and become capable to achieve feats much great, especially if empowered by blood drinking. * 'Elementukinesis -' Dracula has a certain control over some elements, since he is the son of a powerful Hell Knight - Vampire hybrid. ** 'Pyrokinesis (Hellfire) -' Dracula is capable to use Hellfire and empower it in all his weapons, allowing him to easily defeat any creature they see. Dracula used Hellfire against Benjamin, forcing the Nephilim to use his full powers to defeat him, since he was much more powerful than him. * 'Flight -' As a Vampire, Dracula is capable to fly and levitate himself, allowing him to easily move toward great distances even faster than most vampires. * 'Super Strength -' Dracula is stronger than most Hybrids and he can only be defeated by those sired by Primordial Species or other beings more powerful than Cain. Dracula is strong enough to fight on equal ground against Sargeros while he was still learning how to use his full powers, facing his stronger opponent thanks to his 1000 years of experience and being at his highest level of power, allowing Dracula to defeat Sargeros until he entered into his Blood Rage and activated his Good and Evil power, becoming strong enough to best Dracula and defeat him. * 'Super Speed - '''As a hybrid of two powerful species, Dracula is very fast and is very hard for his foes to keep his speed, even for Benjamin, who described Dracula as being almost noghing more than a blur while he was using his full speed. Even after being weaken by Benjamin, Dracula's speed was great enough to force Benjamin to use his full abilities to best him, since he was still faster than his foe. * '''Super Agility -' Dracula's agility is superior to that of many Cambions and Vampires and as such he can use it to avoid his foes attacks and dodge many blasts, as he did when he met Sargeros: since Sargeros still did not know how to use his full powers, Dracula was capable to best him, since he was at his Low Tier Omnipotence level and he was able to avoid many of Sargeros' attacks with ease. ** 'Super Reflexes -' Dracula's reflexes are greately enchanted and even if not at the same level of his speed, they are still good enough for him to easily dodge and stop many of Sargeros' attacks while he was still learning. * 'Super Durability -' Dracula's body is much durable and is almost impossible to harm him, since he can easily take a great amount of blows with ease, since he is the son of the oldest Vampire and he is over 1000 years old, making him very powerful and difficult to defeat. Dracula is also capable to best many attacks thanks to his advanced healing/ regenerative factor, which allows him to survive even a greater level of damage. * 'Super Stamina -' Dracula has no human need to survive, but he only needs blood regularly to survive. * 'Nigh Absolute Regenaration/ Healing -' Dracula is capable to regenarate his body to a level where he can regenarate even vital organs, since he is the son of Cain, the Original Vampire. Dracula is almost impossible to kill, since he is capable to regenarate almost every part of his body and heal himself from a lot of injuries that would kill even an Abyssal Cambion. Abilities * 'Hand to Hand Combat -' Dracula is very skilled into hand to hand combat and he was capable to best Sargeros, even if the latter have studied martial arts from the gratest part of his life, demostrating Dracula's great ability and skills. * 'Weapon Mastery -' Dracula is also very skilled into using his twin chain Blades that he can use to defeat many foes at the same time with ease. Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings * 'Middle Species -' Creature as powerful as Second Sphere Angels can harm Dracula before their inevitable downfall. Items * 'Magic -' Dracula can be greately weaken by magic, especially by spells that completely drain him of blood, which are capable to greately weaken him. Benjamin used this technique to weaken Dracula enough so that he could best him and Ash at the same time. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Cambion -' While Dracula is one of the strongest Cambions in the world, he cannot defeat those sired by Archdemons or those as powerful as a Morgana or Xena capable to defeat him. * 'Primordial Species Level Entities -' Beings like Archangels, Abyssal Demons, Outer Gods, Necro Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Elemetal Emperors, Chronologistes and Monarches are capable to Dracula unless he is at his top level, in which case he can defeat some Primordial Species. Those that reach a level of Middle Tier Omnipotence can easily defeat him. * 'Primordial Beings -' The first beings that created everything can effortlessly destroy Dracula. * 'Absalom -' As the Vampire God, Absalom is capable to control Dracula's vampire side and he can easily force him to act against his will. Absalom can also effortlessly best Dracula, since he is almost as powerful as a Primordial Entity when he is at his max level of power. * 'Nephilim -' Dracula has defeated many Nephilims and he can best most of them, with only Varian and other Arch Nephilims capable to defeat him, but it would not be an easy fight. Items * 'Primordial Species Level Weaponary -' Weapons as powerful as those used by Primordial Species are capable to kill Dracula, but unless his body is completely destroyed, he will continue to regenate itself. * 'Vice of Cain -' When Dracula fought against his father, he was scarred of his weapon, indicating that it can potentially kill him. * 'Mark of Cain -' If Dracula attack his father with an attack strong enough to kill him, the Mark will make an attack seven times stronger, killing him definetly. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Cambions Category:Vampires Category:Demons